road_goldfandomcom-20200214-history
Tristan-Char Relationship
Tristan-Char Relationship Episodes The New Generation After Tristan performs Superstars, Char is seen making seductive cat meows at him as he walks off. Later, Tristan gets slushied by Nathan and Char comes over and comforts him as she drys him with her pink towel and they compliment each other's fashion and she notice that they share the same fashion sense and that they bonded real quickly and that he likes a girl who knows her fashion real well. Tristan was put in charge of what recruit number they should do and Char comes in and helps him with a song and she gives him the idea to do, Empire State Of Mind and he agrees with the idea and they are both seen performing the song. Tristan comes over to Char and thanks her for the recruit song and she kindly accepts his gratitude and they are both seen holding pinkies as they both perform, Come So Far. Solos Part 2 Char was planning to sing with Tristan as her "solo" song but she didn't know what kind of song he is interested and when she talks to him to getting the song, Tristan comes and nicely declines her offer and Char accepts it. The Date Tristan seeks help from Ginger about how to show himself how to be more like a straight guy sense he's scared that everyone will make fun of him about it and Ginger suggested Izzy, sense Heather is mean and dating Chase, Tristan insisted on choosing Charice. Later he asked Char out on a date without asking why and she accepted imminently. Later they are seen holding hands. At their first date, Char and Tristan enjoy each other as they shared their food like Lady and the Tramp and Char insisted that they should go back to her place and "get to know each other better" but Tristan decided that they should go to his place instead. At Tristan's house, They are seen making out and Char begins to loosen his belt and unzip his fly and Tristan began to get uncomfortable and he pushes her away and tells her sorry as he walks off fixing his pants. L.O.V.E Charice comes by and she apologizes to Tristan for moving too fast at their first date and Trietan forgives her for it and she decided that they should take things slow. Heather and a couple of other students came by and made fun of him for being gay. Char comes in and sticks up for him and accepts Tristan's thanks. This hurts Tristan that he decided to go on and give Char another chance to go and give him some "love". Later at Char's house, Tristan comes by and Char gets ready and when she undresses him he let's her continue and they proceed with having sex and nothing happens. Char and Tristan are sitting in bed; naked, confused and nervous about what happened and Tristan apologizes and he tells her that he didn't know why it happened anyway and Char accepted his apology and promised to each other to never speak of this again. Wedding Disaster Tristan is struggling with tying his new tie and she helps him with it and she begins to be hesitant and tries to ask him out but she stops herself and tells him he looks good They are both seen singing a little duet in Marry You. Roaming Carols Charice sings Christmas (Baby Please Come Home) to Tristan as he is oblivious about this situation. Charice decides to go on and share her christmas gift to him and he enjoyed her bow tie with a christmas tree design on it. Charice and Tristan are seen dancing together in Rockin' Around The Christmas Tree and It's Not Christmas Without You. Dancing Teens Charice notices Tristan sitting alone in the hallways and she talks to him and he replies, "he is lonely and he can't seem to get it out" and she insisted to go and take him out to the dance herself. At the dance, Tristan and Charice are seen dancing together during Ginger and Izzy's performance. As Tristan appreciates his and Char's time, he was beginning to ask Char a question and she began to fall apart as she was ready for the answer but Chase took him to the back to explain Ta-Da!'s secret and he leaves without answering the question leaving Char confused and hurt. Tristan comes by Char at the hallway and apologizes to her about much he didn't mean to leave her like that but she understood he was trying to save glee club so because of it she kissed him on the cheek and walked off blushing. Original Talent Charice takes the stage and she performs Listen to Tristan and she expected a thank you from Tristan and he accepts it and she gets angered and performs Chandelier. Broken Dreams Tristan is seen dancing around the auditorium and Charice gets turned on from it and invites him to her home to get some music work done for glee club. As Tristan gets to her house, Char locks him in and tries to seduce him while she sings, Something, and he forces the truth on her telling her he cannot be with her cause he is gay and he is taken by someone else and storms off as Char burst in tears. Char later sends Tristan to the auditorium where she apologizes to him about what she did and that she forms her apology though a song as she sings, I Did It For You. Tristan burst into tears when she was done and they hugged it out. They are seen dancing together as Char and Izzy perform Dog Days Are Over. Psycho-Teens Char breaks into Tristan's locker and fills it with "apology" roses and he keeps some of the ones that weren't broken and she apologies to him about that he tells her if she could try and gain a solo for Regionals and he tells her she is the voice....take it. Later they both are seen performing Don't Stop. True Beauty and Drugs Before Regionals, Tristan comes by and tells Char that she looks beautiful and she accepts the compliment and she tells him that she meant every word in her song. She performs As Long As You're There to Tristan and they hug after the performance. Songs S4= ;Duets Song bvhhdbjknfm.jpg|Undermine (True Beauty)|link=Undermine Song emnnee.jpg|When A Heart Breaks (Broken Dreams)|link=When A Heart Breaks ;Solos in a Group Number ;Related Songs *''Christmas (Baby Please Come Home) by Michael Buble'' (Roaming Carols) *'Moves Like Jagger/Jumpin' Jack Flash' by Maroon5 ft. Christina Aguilera/The Rolling Stones (L.O.V.E) *''Listen by Dreamgirls'' (Original Talent) *''Something by Cymphonique Miller'' (Broken Dreams) *''I Did It For You by Charice'' (Broken Dreams) *''Some People by Gypsy'' (Props) *''As Long As You're There by Charice'' (True Beauty and Drugs) *''Stranger by Hilary Duff'' (Dancing Teens) *''Superstar by Lupe Fiasco'' (The New Generation) *''Dance Apocolyptic by Janelle Monae'' (The Fridge) Category:Relationships